Last Dance, Last Chance
by LuvingCouples
Summary: The Pirate with the Scarf loves The Pirate Captain. He knows this. But sometimes obstacles stand in your way, and they may be hard to conquer, but it is possible; especially when you're a pirate. But when you have recurring nightmares, what are you supposed to do? WARNING: SLASH, SEXUAL THEMES
1. Hungry Eyes

"Land ho!" Called the Albino Pirate, waving his hands at the shore of Blood Island. The crew was rundown and dead-tired after their latest adventure with scientists, so they decided on sitting down in a tavern for a cold drink. Eventhough, most of the crew wouldn't be drinking alchohol.

The Lovely Emma crashed across the docks, bumping into the other vessels dangerously. The Pirate Captain dropped the walking board onto the dock, making sure to be the first to practically fall to the peer. THe crew descended off of the caravel, their mouth physically watering. Once the pirate with the scarf stood abreast to him, the Pirate Captain led the crew into The Barnacle's Face.

When the captain's left boot tapped against the wooden boards of the pub, the folks' roars and guffaws fell to a hush. Their eyes, some covered with eye-patches, latched onto him as if he was the one and only Davy Jones.

After eyes started to fall, a certain male seperated from the crowd, his black beard, that reached close to his eyeballs, and a smirk that was only found on one pirate in all of the seven seas. The eyes of the man dangerously hooked onto the Pirate Captain's. Once he reached the circus family, his muscular digits gripped onto the captain's shoulders. He shook him viscously, his voice in a gruff, but ear-piercing growl.

"You were pardoned." he grunts, his lips curving into a devilish smirk. The Pirate Captain smiled sheepishly, prying the mety claws off of his collarbone.

"I was, you might say, unpardoned." The captain cast a prideful grin to the other male.

"That is illegal and impossible. What makes you think we'll suddenly accept you again?" The broader man wrinkled his eyebrows suspiciusly.

"But pirating is suddenly legal? Get yourself together, man!" The slightly elderly buccaneer acted surprised.

The entire residence of the pub roared with laughter, the floor practically vibrating under the steel-toed boots. The Pirate Captain handed Black Bellamy a false-sympathetic smile, pushing through he piping plunderer, his crew following.

The Pirate Captain manouvered through the crowd, wearing his grin with pride. At the bar sat two beatiful women, one blonde, one brunette, their sides suprisingly not flooding with men. Their bonets were held higher than their noses, writing utencils in front of them instead of alcohol. The Pirate Captain slid in a spot beside them, planning to change that.

The Pirate Captain threw a flirtacous wink to the blonde one, her body perking up at the attention. "So, Captain, tell me," she smiled boldly at him, "how did you get you pirate utencils back?"

The Pirate Captain hoisted his chest in the air victoriously. "My beloved first mate led the crew to steal it back, of course!"

"Oh, your first mate? Where might he be now?" The brunette female questioned, batting her eyelashes.

"He's most likely setting the table with our crew. He watches over them when I'm not around. Sort of like a.." The captain thought carefully, his fingers scratching at his luxurious beard. "like a mother." He let his eyes travel to the said table, which stood sturdy across the room.

"Does that mean you're like the father?" The blonde chipped in, her smile still sweet and innocent.

"Well, I suppose you could say that." He answered, turning his eyes back to the girls, just in time to see them exchange naughty grins.

"Does that mean you and your first mate are..together?" The blonde inquired, her eyes sparkling devilishly.

"Well, it matters what you're implying." His oak brown eyes gluing to them obliviously. "We are the best of buds, yes. Close as two sailours can get."

"Well, I suppose that means you have kissed him?" The sunshine-haired inched closer, the blond following suit.

"Or perhaps he has kissed you?" The brunette lady added, resting her head in her petite hands.

Despite the outrageous question, The Pirate Captain kept calm. "Well, there was this one time when we tried to renact The Booty and The Beast, and I shant forget our lips locking when we tried filming Menderella..." He shook his head. "And there have been plenty of nights where we have drank until we can't see, and only the ocean itself knows what happened on those nights..." He trailed off, his chocolate eyes focusing on the floor.

The girls squeeled, the blonde swiftly grabbing paper from their spots in front of them, the brunette snatching a pen and handing it to the blonde girl. The blonde scribbled something down and smirked deviously. "Thank you for giving us a chance when no others did, Cap'n, but Felicia and I have to work on writing something now." The chocolate-haired female squeaked.

"You don't want me to but you lass a drink?" His eyebrows raised higher than the tan ceiling.

They shook their head frivously. "Thank you kind sir, but we better not drink whilst on the job." The blonde woman, supposedly named 'Felicia,' giggled, snatching the other lady's arm in hers as they faced away from the captain.

"Good day, kind sir!" The brunette piped, being dragged by Felicia.

"Well, nice day to you two as well." He huffed out, a bit disappointed with the lack of phone numbers on his body. He faced back towards the counter, waving a bartender over. The man polished a mug with a muggy rag.

"Well, if it isn't The Pirate Captain! What fancies you today?" The chubbier man questioned, leanign over the counter.

The Pirate Captain shook his head gently, his curly beard flowing majestically. "I need as much grog as a tray can carry, and," his eyes traveled to his table, to The Albino Pirate, particularly. "and a few mugs of milk."

"Milk? Captain, this is a tavern, not a grocery store." The bartender chuckled a bit, wiping the mug feverishly with the dusty rag.

"It's for the younger buccaneer. I don't allow underage drinking." The Pirate Captain spoke in a hushed tone, a bit sheepish.

"But you steer a ship intoxicated?" The man raised an eyebrow, approaching the barrels stacked on the wall.

"Well, I can hold my liquor." The Pirate Captain stated defensively. "And plus, if I can't steer the ship, I've always got my loyal first mate to back me up!" A tiny smile stretched across his face.

"And he can hold his alcohol?" The bartender poked a barrel with a knife and sweet rum poured out. He caught what he could in a dozen mugs, swiftly shifting between them.

"Most of the time. And if he loses it," he glanced to the table, locking eyes with the first mate. "than the youngest one can do it. He'll be the only one not tripping over his own feet." He looked back at the bartender.

"And that's any less dangerous?" The bartender raised an eyebrow as he plucked a cork into the barrel.

"Oh...well I guess it is." The arrogant plunderer sighed in defeat. "I guess if we really have to, we can stay in an inn for the night."

"Eh, you're a pirate!" He poured some beer from glass bottles into the mugs. "Don't be afraid to cause a lil hell!"

The captain chuckled a bit. "But, truly, you're right. Maybe we should take a load off on land tonight. It'd calm their nerves a bit."

"Well, if you do stay, drop by in the morn' and I'll load ya up with a few barrels. It's on the house." The bartender snorted, snatching one more mug and pouring milk into it. He set the mugs on a tray and slid it towards the captain.

"If we stay, I'll make sure I do. Can't promise anything, though." He chuckled a bit, gripping the sides of the circular tray. "I'm a pirate, after all."

"That's understood! Have a g'night with your crew, Cap'n." The bartender laughed, continuing to scrub his mug now.

The Pirate Captain simply nodded and began to trot to his table.

"Leave a tip of your doubloons this time!" The bartender called out, though The Pirate Captain just laughed in response.

The Pirate Captain made his way to the beloved crew, who all seemed to be laughing. He plunged the tray onto the table and served each member a pint, and when he placed one in front of his members, he would say "one for you" carelessly. But when he set one in front of his first mate, their eyes latched onto one anothers'. "And one for you." He sounded each syllable out, trying to make each blink last a century. He smiled warmly at the other. "Enjoy."

Even when he took his seat, THe Pirate Captain couldn't remove his eyes from his precious first mate. His smile grew more and more joyous. He finally forced his eyes into his drink. /Why was that so hard?/ /Why did his chest hurt, not like a cutlass was shoved through his chest, but like he wanted, needed something more? It didn't make any sense!/

/Oh well./

He needed to get his mind off of this. /Now./ And, with some work, he did.

And the crew sang louder than wolves at a full moon. "My hat it has three corners, three corners has my hat. And if it had not three corners, it would not be my hat!" They all sang, sloppily chugging down the sweet liquid, that was now running down their necks. Though the Captain's right-hand man drank from his mug sophisticately, his eyes nervously glancing to his captain.

When The Pirate Captain saw this, his heart froze. Though his first mate forced his eyes into his grog almost instantly, he was obviously trying to hide his scarlet cheeks. The Pirate Captain let his gaze linger on the other male for a moment before gulping and forcing himself to gaze into the cream-colored liquid as well. That was when somethign smacked the side of his face.

His eyes shot up, his hands flying to the side of his face. "Ow!" The Captain cursed under his breath, glancing around for the attacker, only finding a paperplane sinking into his mug. He pulled the sogyg paper out, his eyes bouncing over his crew. "Who threw this? I'll make you walk the plank if you don't confess right now!" He shouted, unfolding the plane with a grumble. His eyes lit up once he scanned over the words on it, though.

"What is it, Captain?" His right-hand man cautiously inquired, his hands propping his head up on the table.

"It seems we're all lucky lads!" He cheered, all eyes at the table scattering to him.

"And why is that?" The pirate with a gout questioned, and The Pirate Captain continued with pride.

"It seems we're invited to a dance! Doesn't that sound great?" He roared joyously.

"A dance? For pirates?" The Suprisingly Curvacous Pirate inquired.

"Yes, it appears so!" The Pirate Captain cheered, causing an excited uproar from his crew.

Except for his first mate. He may have been clapping, but his eyes were... upset; He looked like he could have cried at any moment. And then it happened again.

Their eyes clashed and The Pirate Captain could see something brewing in those deep, ocean-blue eyes. They were full of despair, and soemthing esle..soemthing undetectable, unreadable to the captain. But whatever it was, The Pirate Captain fell victim, and was captured, right then.

He held his breath and forced himself to look away and cheer again.

The rest of their stay, they roared with laughter until the tavern rocked and the silver moon watched over the stormy sea.

They exited the bulding, all of them stumbling. Even The Albino Pirate snickered and faked a trip or two. The only one who walked like a normal human being was The Pirate with the Scarf, and he was guiding The Pirate Captain to their vessel. He forced his captain's throbbing head onto his shoulder. He sighed softly, though he could feel the smile on his face.

The Pirate with the Scarf's steps were closer to the ocean. The Pirate Captain mumbled a drunken slur and leane dhis entire weight on his first mate, causing the smaller pirate to fall crashing into the ocean, though the captain caught himself.

Moments later, The Porate Captain came back and pulled him out with a net. Fish dotted the net, flopping in his armpits and in his hat. The Pirate Captain guffawed and dropped the net. He untangled it from the other's body, He took the boy's arm roughly, yanking him to his side. "Now, Number Two, we have to get you out of those," he hiccuped, "clothes." He led the shivering male to the captain's cabin, earning a wolf whistle from the crew.

The Pirate with the Scarf's cheeks turned bright magenta and he yanked his arm away. "I can dress in the bunkers, sir." He stammered, gulping loudly.

"But, Number Two," The captain smirked, "you don't have any dry clothes." The first mate blushed deeper, and trying to avoid the crew's suggestive winks and whistles, he shoved the Captain into the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

The first mate muttered somethign under his breath and The Pirate Captain started to unwrap his scarf, smiling softly.

"Wh-wh-wh-!" The first mate shouted, his cheeks incinerating. He backed up towards the door until his spine was flat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, your scarf is wet. If you don't take it off, you'll be sicker than a pregnant woman." The Pirate Captain muttered, dropping the scarf to the floor.

And then, there was that gaze again. The drunk, but passionaite gaze, glued to his first mate.

"Capt..ain?" THe first mate was burning fiercly, his lips starting to quiver. He led his eyes astray, and the Captain started to slip off the other's hat, and then his coat. The he hesitantly started to unbutton the first mate's shirt.

THe first mate froze. He couldn't back away, he was pinned to the door. He couldn't push the captain away, he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't breath. His heart beat faster than a freight train and his vision started to blur. And then everything went black.


	2. Nightmares

The Pirate with the Scarf tossed in the large bed, cold sweat forming on his forehead. He was dreaming, but it wasn't a good one. It was a nightmare, one that had haunted him for quite a while.

It always started the same. The first mate would be laughing with his Captain, and they would start to argue. The arguement was always different, but it always started out as something foolish. And they would storm their seperate ways. And then /it/ would happen.

The sea would be brewing a small storm when an enemy boat would sail towards them. It was a much larger vessel, and it's sails would be raised in attack. The first mate woul be in the the basement of the boat, in the bunker room. He would be thinking of a way to apologize to the Captain for whatever stupid fight they had earlier. And he would be alone, but then he would hear a blood-curdling scream from above him.

He would hurry to the deck, only to see his beloved Captain, his neck laying on a guilotine. The first mate would fall to the Captain, his eyes raising in anger to the opposing pirates, only to see that they were humongous-they didn't seem human. And this time, they towered even higher. They had cutlass taller than his Captain, and their smirks were nothing but evil. The tallest one of them, most likely their captain, would approach the first mate.

He would claw and pinch his neck, and the first mate would scramble free, dashing to the captain. He would grab his hands in his when he got this chance, he would gaze into his Captain's eyes and smile at him. He would comfort the Captain, but it never changed the ending.

The demons would take their crew members, one by one, until there was none left but the first mate and his Captain. They would try to pry the first mate away, but he wouldn't let go. Then they would kick him, punch him. They would call him names like 'faggot' and 'demon,' but he could ignore them. But it wasn't so easy to ignore them when they started to speak of his Captain. And the first mate would stand. He would scream threats at them for the words directed at his Captain. He would pull out his cutlass, be brave.

But that was always his mistake.

The men would kick him harder, but he would once again scamper to his leader, but this time, it was different. The men would act like they were leaving. They would place a board connecting the two vessels, and take the members, while the poor first mate pleaded for his Captain's life. The Captain never said a word. He cried, but dare not speak. And he would make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Captain, it's going to be okay, I promise.. Once this is all over, we'll be allright. We'll start new lives, a new crew if we have to. As long as we have eachother.." He would mumble the words to his Captain, and he would grab his shaking, frightened hands. He would kiss them, softly, gently. And then he'd whisper the words that killed them both. It was quiet, but not unheard. "Just remember Captain, I love you, I always will."

The Captain would mutter the reply of "I love you too," but they fell deaf on the first mate's ears. But he knew he said them. He just did, because in all of his dreams, that much was true, the Captain loved him. But his body was torn away from his Captain. He was thrown roughly against the floorboards by one of the opposing pirates, who started to shout insult again, but this time they were darker.

"After you're dead, you can rot in hell with your lover. I'm sure the devil will make a slut out of the both of you." One of them would growl.

"Make sure to torture this one." Another would add.

"I'll make sure that when I kill you, it will be slow and painful." That was it.

The first mate could ignore it, but his Captain's oak brown eyes would burn fiercely. "Leave him alone!" It was powerful. The most powerful his Captain had ever sounded. His Captain would realease himself from the contrapton, starting in a sprint towards his first mate, and right before their lips met, the Captain was pulled back, staright into the guilotine. But this time, they killed him straight away.

"No!" The first mate would cry out as his Captain's blood spilled, but he couldn't even feel angry, just hopeless. It was his fault. If he hadn't confessed his love, his Captain wouldn't have stood up for him. His Captain would be bretahing, and they could've saved the crew. But it was too late. It was hopeless.

The first mate hung his head. He couldn't even feel the tears he knew were falling right now. His own blood would spill underneath him, and the opposing pirates would smirk and kick him one more time. Once they had sailed away, with the last bit of stength he had, the first mate crawled towards his Captain, not reaching him in time though. He dropped dead.

And he woke up. He wasn't sure if he had screamed or not, but when he sat up, the Captain was already sitting up beside him, staring. The Captain's hand had been resting on the first mate's forehead, but it retreated when blue eyes met brown.

The first mate glanced around, realizing he was in The Captain's Cabin. Wearing nothing but underwear. That weren't his. The first mate turned red and scrambled deeper under the blankets. "Captain..?"

"You passed out..what else was I supposed to do?" THe Pirate Captain whispered, his eyes studying the boy closely.

The first mate gulped. "Oh."

"Is everything...alright?" The older pirate inquired, an inch of worry in his eyebrows.

The first mate's mind raced. Did he confess his love aloud? He swallowed louder and huddled under the bedding until only his nose and eyes were above it. "Why...is that sir? D-did I say anythin?" He muffled through the quilt.

"Not much...but you were crying, Number Two." He swallowed a bit slowly himself. "You seem to be runnign a bit of a fever."

The first mate stiffened and sat up, showing his bare chest. "Well, my stomach must just be a bit quesy, that's all. I must've drank too much." He muttered, wiping his eyes, only to find them dry.

"That's impossible. Something else is wrong." The Captain sighed a bit, letting his eyes focus on his hands. "You almost choked, Numebr Two. C'mon, this ol' pirate has experienced near everything. Tell me." The Pirate Captain placed a comforting hand on the first mate's naked spine.

The younger buccaneer sighed in defeat. "Look sir, my dreams are about the crew being kidnapped by another, more dangerous crew. And there's nothing I can do in it." He mumbled, making sure to leave the part about the Captain out.

"Well, you know that'll never happen." The Captain said soothingly, rubbing in tiny circles on the other pirate's back.

"I don't know about that..." The first mate stammered, glaring down at his hands.

"Number Two, have some confidence in us!" He bellowed, his eyebrows knitting in worry. The first mate's frown only deepened.

"It's not the crew, Captain. I have confidence in them. Just..." he trailed off, lettign his eyes flicker to his Captain before dropping them back to his fingers again. "not in myself."

"Oh, Number Two...why don't you? You're strong, smart...you're a wonderful mate! I don't see anything with you." The Captain confuddled, bringing his hands back to his lap.

"Captain, there is somethign big wrong with me...you just can't see it." The first mate muttered, pulling the blanket to his chest.

"Number Two, tell me, /now./" The Captain's tone became demanding.

"No." The first mate replied firmly, crossing his arms.

"Yes, tell me." The Captain said sternly, deepening his gaze.

"I said no." The first mate grimaced.

"This is an order." The Captain stated.

"Well, I refuse." The other male responded.

"I let you borrow my underwear and you won't tell me." The Captain huffed.

"What you want me to take them off then?" The other male raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me right now, or I'll make you walk the plank." The Captain harangued, changing the subject.

"You wouldn't, Captain." The other uttered, a challenge on his tongue.

"Tell me right now or I'll spill grog on the deck and you'll have to scour it!" The Captain shouted now, hopping his hands to the other's shoulders.

"I can't, Captain. You'd hate me..." He swallowed the thump of confidence in his throat.

The Captain would've normally continue to pressure his first mate to tell him, but his best friend's eyes faltered. He deflated his grip on his friend's shoulders, and after a moment, he dropped them entirely. He shook his head in defeat, realeasing his gaze. He sighed and lay his head down on his pillow, watching the boat's ceiling. "Fine." Blue eyes turned to face him. "You obviously don't trust me. I let you borrow my underwear. I trusted you with them. Why won't you trust me with your secret?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Captain...I just...I just don't think you'd understand it." The spindly buccaneer confuddled, laying down as well.

The Pirate Captain glanced over, just in time to see the other male face away from him uncomfortabely. He wanted to deny his words, but he just pushed the though away. He had to do what was best for his fellow plunderers, especially this awkward man. He smiled half-heartedly and blew out the lantern on his bedstand. "Goodnight, Number Two." He whisperred, thw words lingering on icy air before they were met with partners.

"G'night, Captain."


	3. Confessions are best Written

The next day was hard to bear for the blue-coated privateer. His beloved captain welcomed him like he usually did, but he was lacking the zealous gleam in his eyes. The only thing he rambled on about to the first mate personally was the upcoming dance. The red-coated man could hardly wait for it.

But the first mate, on the other hand, was quiet patient for it. The thought of his Captain dancing with and snogging numerous women was revolting. Just the idea of him kissing one woman was repugnant. No, it was much worse, for it most likely meant he had strong feeligns for her, if she was the only one kissing him. And that, he absolutley hated. He'd rather be ordered to walk the plank by noneother than his wonderful Captain. He felt this, not onyl for his fervid feelings for the Captain, but for the Captain's protection.

He hated to admit it, but his beautiful Captain was naive to others' dark intentions. He had already seen his Captain in pain. He had his tongue ready to curse and cutlass ready to fight if someone would do as much as look at his Captain with a negative light again.

Days flew by until it was the night before the dance. The flustered first mate hyperventalated outside of the Captain's cabin. He held a tight, modest smile as he extended his arm towards the doorknob. He hesitated, his shooken digits inches away from the doorknob. He gulped, wrapped his fingers around the knob, and pushed.

He squirmed his lean body into the room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door closing caught the Captain's attentive ears. His eyes darted upwards and he smiled when his eyes sat on hsi first mate.

"Captain...are you busy?" The first mate breathed in and out slowly.

The Captain pushed the map in front of him away. "Not too busy for you." He smiled warmly, almost passionaitely, pulling his hands together. "So, what is it you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, I..." The first mate trailed off, before blurting out his destination. "I don't think we should attend the dance tomorrow."

The Pirate Captain's eyebrows knitted together. "Why not?"

"Well, I, erm..." He let his eyes fall to the map in front of the Captain. "I don't think we can pay for admission."

"It's a free dance," The Pirate Captain stated, viewing his stuttering first mate. "and even if it wasn't, we have plenty of gold."

"Well, I've heard there is a storm brewing over that way." The first mate fibbed, confident he held the Captain in his hands.

"And? We'll sail around it." The Pirate Captain stated, causing the other to bite his lip.

"Well, we don't have fancy suits to wear." The first mate added.

"Yes, we do. I picked some up the other day." The Pirate Captain replied, standing up.

"I mean-" The first mate hushed when The Pirate Captain clapped a hand over his shoulder.

"Number Two, tell me the truth." The Pirate Captain developed a grimace.

The buccaneer sighed in defeat."To put it simply, Cap'n, I don't want to dance with the wenches there."

"Why not? Do you like city girls better?" The leader inquired, the first mate swallowing hard.

"Captain, I...I... w-well..."The Pirate with the Scarf's words jumbled together and he abashatly glared at his boots. "I don't think I can say it...I'm too..."

The Pirate Captain held a finger to his lip to shush him, and then went back to his desk. He tore a piece of parchment paper off of his expensive map and a quill, dipped in ink. He handed them to the stuttering plunderer. "If it helps, write it down instead." The Pirate Captain patted the other's hand comfortablely. He smiles welcomingly, observing the first mate as he pressed the parchment against the door and scribbled something down and stuffed it under the Captain's map.

"Don't read it until I've left the room, please?" The first mate stuttered, biting his lip again as he raced to the door. He slammed it oped, slipped out, and ceased it swiftly. He slid down to the floor, curling into a ball and pulling his knees to his face.

He could hear a quiet gasp come from the inside of the room. He held his breath, expecting the Captain to respond by yelling or even making him walk the dreaded plank immediatly. But instead, he heard a tiny, affectionaite chuckle come from the cabin. He wasn't disgusted with him? Why was he so calm? Could he possibly love him, too?

No, no. That was impossible, even if he was gay, which he most likely didn't even consider. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, bringing his body to his feet hesitantly. He hurriedly raced down to his bunker and hid, as if the Captain would smack him for telling him the truth he'd been hiding from for a while now.

/And he laughed about it./ Yup, he was disgusted. He must've found it stupid, and was just waiting until tomorrow to make him walk the blank, in front of the entire crew. They would watch him and laugh, like he was a play. The first mate bit his lip until it bled. He ceased his eyes shut, his breathing becoming less even by the second. He could feel his chest tightening and sweat forming all over his skin.

He inhaled and exhaled again, calming himself down. He blinked, and kept his eyes closed this time. He slipped off to his dreamworld, where his Captain couldn't hate him or be disgusted. His dream Captain rocked him like a baby and kissed him tenderly. He sighed and let himself be rocked like a child by his loving Captain.

-  
The Pirate Captain's POV

In the Captain's cabin, the leader stared at the paper and laughed again. It was the greatest moment in his life, right above the time the crew went on a safarri but accidentally ended up in the desert, and the time he and his first mate grew matching mustaches. He ran his digits over the paper, turnign the page, only to find his favorite character being eaten by a gigantic, purple, flying, people-eater-monster-creature-hybrid. Oh wait.

Number Two gave him a paper to read, didn't he?

He pulled the scrap paper out from under his now torn map. He scanned over it quickly and felt his body tense up. It read:

Dear Captain,  
I'm gay, alright? Happy? That's what I wouldn't tell you before, so now you know. Ha, you probably hate me now, don't you? And I don't want to go to the dance because I want you to myself. I love you, Captain...

He swallowed hard and reread it. Was it true? Did his sweet first mate..love him? And what the hell did he feel? Did he feel the same or not? That would explain the passionate eyesex. But it didn't make sense. He loved women. He danced with and kissed them...did he want to kiss Number Two as well? He knew he wasn't disgusted with him, and he sure didn't hate him.. he did always find his first mate rather adorable, but... what would they do? What do people do when they're actually in love?

His younger first mate /was/ rather attractive. He knew he found it quite sexy when the other pirate would bite his lip. But that was the closest thing to proof he had. He sighed and held a hand to his head.

Say it was true. Would they start a relationship? Would they tell the crew? Would they share the Captain's bed?

That thought made him redded. Thinking of his first mate in his underwear didn't seem to weird now. He coughed awkwardly and poked at his comic book again. He had to brew up a plan. A romantic, special plan to tell his first mate that he felt the same way.

He had the most wonderful plan hidden in that head of his. He stayed up all night to figure it out.


	4. Just like SINderella

The next morning, the Pirate with the Scarf woke up to the smell of strong alcohol. When he blinked his eyes, he found the Pirate with a Gout hovering over him, waving a pint of grog over him.

"Hey Scarf, the Cap'n wants ya on the deck." He slurred, moving out of the other's way.

THe Pirate with the Scarf stretched his arms above him, yawning like a kitten. "Alright. Could you tell him I'll be up there soon?"

The Pirate with the Gout nodded swiftly, making his way up to the deck. The Pirate with the Scarf grinned. Today would be a great day!

The male exitedly dressed in his now dry coat, though it was still a bit cold. He tied it tight against him and put his hat on. He raced up the stairs realized something.

/He had told the Captain./

He slowed down his steps and bit his lip as he reached the deck. He gulped as he approached the older pirate. With one final exhale, he stood abreast to the Captain, smiling akwardly.

"So, you decided to wake up? It's quite late in the day, ya know." The Captain spoke softly, his eyes watching the sea.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't have my nightmare last night, so I guess I got carried away with my happy dreams." The first mate observed the sea closely as well.

"What were your dreams about last night?" The Captain inspected, a playful smirk on his face. He knew exactly what they were about.

"Well, you know.. happy things." He bit his lip and chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh c'mon, be more speciffic." The Captain's smirk grew.

The first mate's cheeks burnt dark. "Just, pirate things.. like drinking grog."

The Captain chuckled. He would get the answer from him later. /And hopefully he'd get some other thigns from him later, as well./

"So...where's the party, anyways?" The first mate questioned, his eyes on the floorboards.

"Not too far. It's somewhere around Blood Island." The Pirate Captain cheered victoriously, stealing glances to his first mate.

"What is it called?" The first mate asked, robbing a few as well.

"Scarlet Island, I believe." The Pirate Captain decalred, spinning the wheel ferociously, causing the Pirate with the Scarf to slide to the side. Normally, he would hold his ground and hold onto the railings, but he did not see it coming. He crashed against the Captain, who kept his feet and caught the loyal mate. They stared into eachother's orbs hungrily, their breaths mingling.

"T-thank you, Captain." The first mate bit his lip and swallowed deeply. THe Captain almost kissed him right there, but the Albino Pirate waltzed up to the deck and saw the scene. He gawked, and when he went to rub his eyes, the Captain quickly swung the first mate back to his side. When the boy finished rubbing his eyes, he just stared, confused, and forgot his question. He wandered off to where he was before.

"So...if it isn't far, why are we heading out so early?" The first mate cleared his throat.

"I thought it'd be nice to explore the island a bit, is all." The Pirate Captain gently turned the wheel this time.

"Explore a bit? It's just a normal island, sir." He chuckled softly.

"I know, but I have to pick up a few things." The Pirate Captain tossed his bangs back. "Ya know, ham, grog...the usual."

"That's not exploring, sir." The first mate folded his hands behind him.

"Oh, I'll be exploring," The Captain whispered, "you."

"What was that?" The oblivious first mate questioned.

"Nothing, Number Two." The Captain smirked a bit.

Small-talk carried on, but nothing that excited the two too much. Eventually, the island started to peek over the water and they neared it's docks. The vessel crashed against the wooden structure and one-by-one, the sailours exited it, the Pirate with the Scarf and The Pirate Captain being the last to unboard.

"I have to go pick some things up, I'll be back." The Pirate Captain declared, waving his goodbyes. "Start partying without me!"

Eventhough the Captain had ordered them to party without him, none of them did. They all sat down at a single table and waited. Some of them crowded the snack bar, but for the most part, they sat, makign small-talk with the rest of the crew.

Gradually, more and more pirates poured in, and eventually, a certain Captain appreared in the crowd, wearing a charming suit. It was a light blue tuxedo with a white undershirt and a bright red bowtie that matched the Captain's bows on his beard. It was long, with a tailcoat, and he had on white silk gloves. The Pirate with the Scarf looked him up and down, his mouth almost falling agape. Sure, it didn't match, but it fit him /nicely./

The crew ran towards him, snatching the bags he was holding desperatly, dashing off to the bathroom. But his beloved first mate stayed seated. Their eyes crossed paths, mingling. The Captain started to approach the first mate when a woman snatched his arm and pulled him close to her. instantly, they were dancing.

The Pirate with the Scarf sighed and grabbed a bottle of rum, downing it swiftly. The crew emerged from the restroom in matching suits, though none of them compared to The Pirate Captain. Most of the crew headed straight for the snack bar, but The Albino Pirate approached the first mate. He handed the lonesome male the bag, smiling.

"The Captain picked a special outfit for you." The Albino Pirate handed him the bag, smiling naivly. He waved and headed towards the snack bar with the rest of the crew.

The first mate gazed into the bag, finding a red tuxedo, with a long tailcoat, a black undershirt, black silk gloves, and a light blue bowtie. The first mate chuckled softly, standing up. He walked towards the mens' restroom, a tiny grin on his face.

-  
He tightened the bow and hissed. He pulled his hair back with a light blue bow, blushing lightly. The Captain had picked them out matching colors. He shook his head. It all squeezed him roughly, but still, he emerged from the restroom proudly. The crew rushed over and complemented him, but he nodded it all off. He glided back towards the table he was at earlier.

He kept his ocean-blue eyes on his Captain. The Captain twirled and dipped gorgeous women. The first mate let his eyes fell to his lap. If he was a gorgeous woman, there wouldn't be a problem. He would be twirled and dipped by his Captain. It would be a dream. The first mate hid his face in his hands before watching his Captain again. Hours passed, but the Captain just kept dancing and twirling and dipping the women.

He couldn't handle it any longer. He stood up and hurried out of the back door. He sat on the bottom step, hiding his face in his knees. He could feel tears starting to form. This wasn't fair. Those women didn't spend every moment of their lives trying to please the Captain. They didn't help him sail his ship. They didn't help him through his first heart breaks. They didn't know him since they were kids. They didn't do /anything/ compared to what the Pirate with the Scarf did every single day for the beloved Captain.

The tears fell. People were leaving. He didn't get his chanve. It was ending. He didn't get to dance with his Captain.

Something tapped his shoulder. He glanced back to see the Albino Pirate, the rest of the crew behind him, besides the Pirate Captain.

"What is it?" He snaps, trying to hide the obvious tears stains on his cheeks, giving them a fake smile.

"The Captain wants you." The Supringly Curvacous Pirate stated.

"I'm not going back in there." He refuesed. "There are too many people in there, I won't find him in the crowd."

"Oh, I dunno about that, mate." The Pirate with the Gout said, smirking.

"Yeah, the room's empty! For The Captain's plan!" The Albino Pirate exclaimed, and the rest of the crew scowled at him while he grinned innocently.

"It's empty..?" He mummbled curiously, and they all nodded. He stood up and bit his lip. "Thanks mates..this means a lot to me."

The Albino Pirate giggled. "We didn't do this, it was all Captain's idea!"

That made the Pirate with the Scarf's cheeks go rosy. "It was? Well, I'll be sure to thank him." He smirked a bit with that comment, pushing the back doors open. He slid in the room swiftly, shutting the door afterwards, his eyes scanning the mainly empty room. Though there were still a few folks present-the dj and the bartender. But no sign of his Captain.

He sighed aloud. A small clanking noise behind him just about made him turn around, but he froze when two hairy, warm arms slithered around him. "Why were you crying?" He purred softly into the back of the Pirate with the Scarf's neck.

"I-I just.." The first mate stammered, his heart beating quickly at the close contact.

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous." The Captain kissed the back of his neck, causing the first mate to gasp softly. "Was that why you were crying?"

"..Yes." There was no use lying now. The first mate placed his hands on the Captain's which were held tightly on his stomach.

The Captain nuzzled the other's neck affectionatly. "I'm sorry..." He whined, carelssly resting his chin on the first mate's shoulder. "Please forgive me."

"..Not your fault I'm a crybaby." The Pirate with the Scarf muttered, causing the Captain to squeeze him tighter.

"You're not a crybaby, I was a butt." The Captain mummbled sadly.

The first mate laughed softly. "Captain."

"Dance with me." The Pirate Captain demanded, keeping hold of the other's hand. The Captain spun the first mate out, revealing a rose inbetween the Captain's teeth.

"Captain, I'm not good at dancing quickly." The first mate gulped, his cheeks burning ferociously.

"Then how about a slow dance?" The Captain inquired, taking the rose out of his teeth, and presenting it to the first mate, still holding his other hand. He kissed the hand he was holding. "May I have this dance?"

The first mate stared in disbelief, but once he registered the question, he nodded swiftly, smiling softly. "Of course."

The Captain pulled his first mate close, entertwining their fingers. Slow music started to play and the lights dimmed. "Captain?"

"Shhh, it's okay now. I'm all yours..." The Captain whispered into the other's ear, making him shiver. The first mate slowly rested his head on the Captain's shoulder, sighing. They rotated gently, seperating slightly. "Number Two... I thought about the note." The first mate gulped. Eventhough this was happening, there was always the chance it could all be a cruel joke.

No, his Captain wouldn't do that...

"Yes?" The Pirate with the Scarf gulped, and as a reply, the Captain kissed him. Deeply. And dipped him. The first mate kept his arms tight around the other's muscular body, and he slowly traveled his hands to the neck of his Captain. He pulled apart and let his tears fall.

Why was he crying? He got his way, a happy ending. What else could he possibly need? He didn't know until he suddenly found himself being lifted up by the Pirate Captain in the bridal-carrying position.

They waltzed out of the building, the Captain still carrying the other like a wife. The only time their lips seperated was when they were boarding the ship, but the Captain still carried the other.

Once they were on the ship, the Captain carried his first mate into the Captain's cabin, locking the door. Their lips met with a greater intensity once the first mate was dropped on the bed, and the Captain climbed on top of him and compacted their bodies together tightly. The Captain seperated for a moment, his breaths shallow and quick. "I love you, Number Two." He whispered, two pairs of hands lacing around he Captain's neck.

"I love you more, Cap'n!" The first mate whined, deepening the kiss again. The first mate's bowtie and coat were tossed to the side, followed by the Captain's coat and bowtie, and soon they struggled with undoing eachothers' shirt buttons, and their fervid kiss broke apart as their shirts were thrown to the side.

They stared at eachothers' topless bodies. They were both red with excitement. The Pirate Captain dived into the other's neck,palnting sweer kisses up and down the collarbone. He sucked a spot on the younger pirate's neck.

"Captain..I want..uhh...I want.." He was cut off when the door slammed open and the Albino Pirate stood in the doorway. All he could do was stare for a moment, but then he smiled and called in the rest of the crew. The first mate turned scarlet and ducked under the blankets. The crew roared and cheered them on until The Pirate Captain had enough of it.

"You've seen enough, now, all of you! Go back to what yo were doing!" The Pirate Captain turned red himself. The crew shook their head and chuckled, sliding out and shutting the door. The Pirate Captain sighed and peeked under the blankets. His first mate had started to crawl up to his face while he was on top of him. He scooted as close as he could to his Captain's lips. He pecked them sweetly, staring into the other's eyes.

"Captain, please, continue where we left off." He gave his Captain a naughty pout. The Captain continued to suck on the other's neck, earning tiny whine of pleasure.

"Number Two, if you want, I could please you more.." He hummed, a smile of adoration greeting him.

"Cap'n...yes please. I'm not sure how long I'll last, though." The first mate was sweating now, his body perk and begging.

"It's alright, Number Two. It's your first time doing things like this, so I'll be slow." He smiled softly and began to unbutton the bottoming male's trousers.

The Pirate with the Scarf bit his lip and watched his Captain closely as he pulled off of his underwear in one swift movement. The first mate hissed lightly as cold air hit his naked body. The Captain smiled at the first mate and licked the tip, making the first mate quiver and moan softly. The Captain smirked and took the entire head in his mouth. "Do you like this?" He inquired almost silently.

"Y..yes!" The first mate bucked slowly, his toes curling and his nails scratching the Captain's scalp. "C-Captain, I-I-I've never felt like th-this!"

The Pirate Captain slid the entire dick into his mouth, making the first mate moan loudly. "Captain, please, m-more!'

The Captain bobbed his head up and down swiftly, the first mate's moans growing incredibly louder.

"Cap-Captain, it feels different-Captain I, I, I!" The first mate came hard into the Captain's mouth, his chest heaving uncontrollably. The Captain rubbed circle on the smaller male's back, making the other collapse. "I love you, Captain.." He gasped, his eyes closing quickly.

He struggled into his Captain's embrace. For once, he didn't feel rejected. His nightmares couldn't chase him anymore; not if he was in the arms of his strong Captain. He knew that if he died right then, he would be happy with his life. He breathed in an out as his Captain ran his fingers through his sweaty locks, humming a lullaby. All he needed was his Captain.


End file.
